


Rarity the protector

by LoveleighZombie



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Experimentation, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rarity is protective, but only mentioned, fluttershy is a sweet baby, rarity is a bamf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveleighZombie/pseuds/LoveleighZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarity protects fluttershy from the Crystal gems. Rarity thinks their there to take her and fluttershy back to home world for further experimentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rarity the protector

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so if you don't mind let me hear what you think, and what i could improve on. Thanks!

Rarity was struggling to pull fluttershy through the thick sand, her large golden wings weighing them down heavily.  Rarity was attempting to get Fluttershy some shelter in order to tend to her wounds.

Fluttershy had blood pouring down her face from a rather serious looking head wound and a horribly painful gash in her side that was bleeding profusely through the make shift bandages. The only reason she had these wounds was because she was protecting Rarity when they escaped.  

'Oh, Fluttershy you fool, why would you put yourself in harm's way just to protect me'.  
Rarity thought as she tried to hold back her tears of frustration from not being able to protect the one she cared for the most.  
Rarity stiffened, starting to panick when she heard the foot steps.

She wasn't expecting to come across other gems here, especially not ones that looked like trained fighters. There were three of them in all, a tall pearl, a short amethyst, and a furious looking Garnett.  Though there didn't seem to be any emotion on her face, Rarity could feel the threat coming off of her in waves.  
The weapons they wielded certainly didn't calm her any.

'Oh no' she thought as panick started to take hold.  
'They must be hear to take us back to home world, oh goodness where are the others when you need them!'  
she thought desperately, trying to find an escape as the three fighters closed in around her and Fluttershy.  
They were saying something, she could see there lips moving, but the panick made everything fuzzy. The only thought was to protect her precious cargo.

She was terrified, she was no fighter, before the experiments and pain she was a gem expert and a designer. She had no experience fighting! Fluttershy as well,  who was a vet, had no training what so ever! 

They weren't like the others, Rainbow dash the star fighter, Applejack a dedicated worker, and Pinkie Pie who owned many questionable establishments. They were the fighters of the group, heck even twilight the book worm could at least hold her own. 

But even so, even without the others, she would do everything in her power to protect her darling partner, she would not let these ruffians harm her in any way. As she set fluttershy down to gently lean on a near by rock, never taking her eyes off her opponents, she was preparing herself for the fight to come. 

Yes, she was ready for them, she pulled out her weapon, or weapons, hundreds of thin pointy steel needles. She directed them at the faces of the enemies who wanted to drag them back to that awful room. The one that hurt so horribly, the one that separated them. No, she would fight and protect her bond mate or she would die trying.


End file.
